A Shade of Sirius
by WonderWitch123
Summary: We all know how Lily and James got together, but do we know Sirius's story? This is that story, from his point of view, about the events that occurred during that time.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shade of Sirius**

Sirius leapt from his dormitory bed in anger; this fuelling him, his hand grasped around the red velvet curtain and shoved it to the side. Slipping on his shoes, he grabbed his dark blue jumper and dragged it onto himself. Thoughts were circling his head like prey, eating away at his thin fused temper. A photograph, already precariously balanced at the bottom of his bed, fell at the hands of the predator. Sirius, once realising his action, picked up the object and looked at it with dismay in his eyes: a thin edged crack now lay against the moving picture of him and his three best friends – the only family that he ever considered himself to have.

The memory of that day filled him. The four of them (James, Remus, Peter and himself) were currently residing at the Potter household. It was Christmas break, and James had invited them over to his house for the holiday. The first few days were filled with examining the town before them: what they could and couldn't do. On that particular day, the weather was being quite unpredictable, and no-one could predict what it would be. Disappointed, the boys had shrugged out of their outdoor jackets and instead retreated to the grand living room to pla Wizard's Chess. In the middle of an intense rematch between Peter and Remus, James' eyes had been drawn to the paned window where he spotted amongst the grey sky a single delicate snowflake fall and land unbroken on the glass. He remembered turning to follow his friend gaze, and his eyes opening in wonder as the heavens opened and snow began to fall right in front of their very eyes. After everyone noticing this sudden change of events, there was almost a stampede to the door as the boys grabbed coats, scarfs and gloves before trekking outside. One advantage of James Potter being in good favour with money was that he had a big garden: in fact he had quite a lot of acres of ground. He himself was a lonely child, therefore the humongous grounds were only slightly used- this was not the case today. It only took a few moments before a snowball fight began. Amongst the midst of flying snow, defences were built up, and stacks of snowballs protected inside of them. Hours passed as they played in the snow, making four fine snowmen to portray themselves and creating snow angels all over the ground. James mother came out and provided refreshments, along with taking photographs. This was what the photograph that she had took was: all four of them linking arms, covered in snow, before the moving picture showed each of the boys producing a snowball and pushing it into each other's faces; it appeared that the truce had not lasted long.

Being brought back into the present, Sirius smiled as that happy occasion filled him. Reaching for his wand located on the bedside cabinet, he whispered the spell that would repair the crack, and placed the photograph where it had been before, back now in its rightful place. Whilst gently putting down the object, he noticed yesterday's newspaper peeping round the curtain of James bed, and although he knew what he would read, he walked over and picked it up anyway.

The headline read "WILL WE FALL TO VOLDEMORT?" and the main image on the front was the image of a smiling family; sadly the caption underneath was not so cheerful: this image was one of the last taken of the Campbell family before they fell prey to the wicked ways of he who shall not be named.

Sirius's eyes glanced over the article, and as he had done previously, read through the sombre piece of news:

 _Family of the Campbell's today were saddened by the news of their demise from the followers of he who shall not be named. This happy family consisted of three: Connor 17, Richard 45 and Elizabeth 43. Witnesses say that 'they were shocked when they saw what had happened. One moment they were there and the next they were dead.' It appeared that the family were playing with their dog in a well-known muggle spot in a park located close to their house when the incident occurred: non-muggle witness's say they spotted black mist suddenly appearing and taking form of a death eater (he who shall not be named followers) who struck those dead on the spot. After one muggle found them lying there on the grass, she phoned an ambulance who took them away. Muggle doctors believed them to have had a heart attack, for no sign of attack was present on the body. Unfortunately, this is always the case with the curse 'Avada Kedavra' and we can now put it down to the work of The Dark Lord himself. This is the third death that has occurred in the space of a month – can we assume that more are to come?_

The article ended there, leaving Sirius with a pit of feelings ready to burst in his stomach. After receiving the letter that his family had just written for him about how he should think about who his allies were, and then re-reading yesterday's article, he was no longer in the good mood that the photographs memory had presented him with. With a heavy sigh, he picked up his broomstick caring kit and ventured outside. Making his way down the spiralling staircases, he trotted over to the Quidditch pitch and made his way over to the broomstick cupboard. He was determined to enjoy the dying embers of his Sunday night, before school was upon him once more. After spotting which one was his, his fingers clasped upon it and he made his way to the centre of the pitch.

Placing his broomstick care kit in front of where he was sitting, he opened it and took out a rubber ball that was the size of the quaffle. For months now he had been devising a spell that would enchant the ball so that when he shot it through the goal it would return to his hand, much the same as a muggle boomerang did.

Taking out his wand, he cast the spell before slipping it back into his cloak pocked. Shrinking the broom care kit, he did the same to this also before lifting his leg over the object.

A few seconds later he felt his worries slip away as the view of Hogwarts filled him. Up here in the sky everything felt far away and distant from him, as though as long as he stayed up here nothing could harm him. The sky was clear tonight, and gave an excellent view of the distant stars. He flew towards the goals, and practised shooting from all angles, and from far back. After doing this for a while, he flew back to the ground and lay there, looking at the stars.

A voice disturbed him: "Sirius?" The tone of the voice was instantly recognisable as Lily Potter, the apple of his best friends' eye.

"Lily?" he uttered in reply, shock at seeing her evident in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Ruefully, she smiled before answering his question: "Most nights I come here just before curfew to clear my mind. I may hate flying, but lying on the ground looking at the stars sure is a great way to clear your mind," Smiling, she continued "But now I guess the gig Is up and my secret has gone." With a small chuckle she waited patiently for Sirius to explain himself.

"I received a letter from my parents this evening, all about who I should have as my friends and my allies. I guess it got me really upset, them insulting my friends and calling them all mudbloods. In fact, I was thinking about moving out."

Lily's voice became a silent gasp as she took it all in. "Sirius, this is a big thing, moving out from your parents. They will take that as a declaration and they won't have any leeway for you anymore. Think about this before you make a quick decision." Sirius smiled at the sincerity in her tone before answering:

"Thanks Lily for being concerned, but I have been thinking this through. If anything, talking to you tonight has helped me tremendously. James invited me to live with him, and I think I should. I cannot, and will not stay in that house a moment later. Last break I packed up everything that is of value to me in that house and I have it all in my trunk. In fact, I am ready to go to James's in two days when we get on Hogwarts train."

"James offered to let you live with him?" the admiration was evident in his voice, and, if he wasn't mistaken, there was a tinge of pride also. Inwardly, he smiled to himself. It was becoming more and more clear as the years continued on that Lily was letting herself fall in love with James, day by day. If only his friend would continue to pursue her.

"Yes, he did," he smiled outwardly at the expression that was presented on her face: crinkling nose and eyebrows. "And, if you don't mind me, I think that I will make my way back to Gryffindor common room now. Tonight has been a rather productive time for me, and tomorrow I will owl my parents with my good news! Now, would you care to accompany me?"

In jest, he stood up and bowed deeply to her. Giggling slightly, she took his arm and linked it with hers, before they continued to the common room.

In no time at all they were there, uttering the password, and watching the fat lady swing open. Tonight, she had been complaining about spilt wine: which means to say, nothing of importance.

Sirius entered the room first, and at once his eyes glanced over to the fire, noticing that there were two arm chairs free in which they could sit down at. Making his way over, he beckoned Lily over, after noticing that the third arm chair was occupied by one of her best friends Marlene. Lily came over, smiling, and took a seat next to Sirius. He glanced around the room, and finally spotted who he was looking for: James. It took a moment for his brain to register what position he was seen it: a girl on top of him, locking lips with his. Looking on at the scene, an expression of dismay took over his face.

A few moments later, when he had recognised just what scale a mistake James had just made, he turned back to see Lily standing up, school bag slung back over her arm. He could just glimpse miniscule tears that she was trying so hard to conceal from him.

"Lily-"

"Won't you excuse me please, I'm feeling rather tired all of a sudden." She suddenly departed, with Marlene trailing behind her on the stairs, but not before she took one last look at the scene which could have cost James his end goal.

The man in question finally spotted his best mate looking upon him, and within a few seconds had sprung the girl with no name off his knee and was next to him.

"Whats up mate?" James asked him, with a confused look. "Hey, and is that Lily heading up the stairs? I was kind of hoping to get to know her a bit more tonight, she's been acting much more civil towards me recently."

2You idiot James potter!" Sirius said, anger in his voice as he protected Lily. "She spoke to me tonight, and when I talked about you, there was admiration in her voice, and dare I name it? Pride. But now she's just seen you kissing Miss whatever her name is, and now she feels like a grade A idiot for ever thinking that you could have changed!" Fire dying down in his voice, he uttered "I guess there's gone your chance of getting to know her gone. Name to me one woman who wants a man who is with other women. You should be disappointed with yourself James."

Getting that off his chest, he mumbled a goodnight before making his way to him dormitory bed and promptly falling asleep, glad to put behind him one terribly confusing day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Marlene talks Siriusly

**A Shade of Sirius Part 2**

Sirius awoke the next day, and rolled out of bed. Blearily, he put on his uniform, with the bellowing black cloak on top. Yesterday had been such a stressful day, and he was looking forward to relaxing on a Saturday: that meant he wouldn't have to struggle through hours of school, awaiting the tick tock of the clock to reassure him that yes, time was really passing.

Checking his clock, he noticed that he had slept in an hour longer than he usually would have done on a Sunday; the day to day snoring from his fellow roommates was absent.

He staggered down to breakfast, and sat down next to Marlene. Offering her a cheeky wink, he put his arm round her shoulders and picked up a piece of toast beside her. At her questioning glance he replied: "Just getting my breakfast love." Knowing the look he would receive as a reply he looked away, and instead decided to focus on how dead James looked.

Eyes set on Lily, James entire body posture seemed to suggest that he was watching her every move, checking that she was ok. Curiosity piping, he leaned over the table to check out the newspaper article that seemed to be grabbing all of Evans attention.

"What's up Evans?" He received a slight glance up from her and noticed tears brimming at the sides.

"Nothing Sirius." James said, cutting him off with an angry look on his face that clearly said 'stay the hell away from all of this'.

"Shut up James. I don't want to talk to you right now!" Lily almost bellowed, and a hurt look took over his face. Remembering the events of last night, Sirius thought that her hostility towards him was to be admired. Though she had obviously rejected talking to him at the moment, he never one let his body move from the protection position that he was in, and Sirius thought once again what a shame it was that James had slipped up last night.

"Ooook then, moving swiftly along from this subject. Today is the last Hogsmead day before the end of term, and I was thinking that maybe we could go as a group? I mean, basically Alice and Frank are attached at the hip so they're sorted, me and my Marlene will be going as a friends with benefits pair (to this she merely just raised an eyebrow to challenge his opinion) and I'm not sure if Lily and James are up to this excursion today. Oh, and it goes without saying that Remus and Peter are coming with us." In response to this the latter let out a grunt, notifying Sirius that yes they agreed with this, but it was far too early on in the morning for any communication verbally.

Lily straightened up before replying: "Yes, I will be going today. I don't intend to mope about when I will be wasting a day. I have some books that I want to get." A groan was exhaled from almost everyone but James who looked like he was trying his hardest to seem excited for her.

"Do we have to Lils?"

"I'm sick to death of that shop!"

"You spend hours n there don't lie!"

"I'll go with you!" exclaimed James.

"Anyone willing to go with me?" She asked around the table, completely ignoring his remark. "Anyone? Fine then, I guess I can go with this idiot." For the first time today, she looked over to him and made eye contact "Meet me in the Great Hall in thirty minutes, and if you aren't there when I'm ready then I'm heading off without you."

Despite the fact that she had just rejected him and insulted him, the gleam on his face was apparent to see from anyone. He was absolutely thrilled that she had accepted his offer, and knew that this was a rare event indeed. He scuttled after Lily, remaining a few feet behind her after a withering glare was sent in his direction.

Sirius leant over and planted a kiss on Marlene's cheek. "Right love I am off to get changed, and I will meet you in thirty minutes in the Great Hall with Lily and James." He stood up and walked out of the hall, but not before being bombarded with about thirty hellos from girls that he was willing to get to know, or he already had. After flirting with them for a few moments, he excused himself and went up to his dormitory to grab a quill and some scroll.

There it was again. That funny feeling in his stomach. It had resurfaced after he had planted that kiss on Marlene's cheek, but to distract himself he had made contact with those other girls. There was the slight problem, however, that he was getting the feeling that he didn't want any others girls: he just wanted one. One unattainable, far-fetched dream girl.

Sighing deeply, he climbed up the steps, and opened the cumbersome door, spotting James shoving clothes on as fast as his arms would allow him. Sirius checked out his reflection in the mirror, twiddled his hands in his hair for a few moments, and stepped away knowing that he looked good. He grabbed the things he needed and made his way over to Where James was, head stuck in between a jumper and a shirt.

"Mate, you need to calm down. Are you sure that you want to go on a date with Lily today? You seem a tad panicked."

"Of course I'm sure that I want to go on a date with Lily! That's all I've ever wanted to do since I saw her on Hogsmead train seven years ago. The thought of going on it today is making me feel slightly sick, and I remembered her saying all those months ago that she loved seeing men wear V neck jumpers. Even though all my items are in the Head's room, I forgot that I left some articles here, and by Merlin's luck it was one of those jumpers. Now, if you'll be so kind as to tug it down over my other ear please," He said, voice slightly muffled due to the fabric covering his mouth, "Ah, thank you. Much better. Now, if you will excuse me. Knowing Lily, she'll probably be five minutes early to test me."

"Got everything you need?"

"Yes, I'm sorted. I've got more money today so that I can buy her anything she wants in the shop. If this is the only opportunity I get with her, then I will greedily take it."

Smiling, Sirius left the room and quickly hurried along to the Owlery knowing that he would have to be quick. Taking hold of his quill, he quickly scribbled a reply to his mother's previous letter:

 _Mother,_

 _I would just like to inform you of a few decisions that I have been consulting for a while and I have now am certain of. Firstly, thank you very much for your input but of course I know who my friends are, and they are certainly not the scum that you would want me to be with._

 _On another note, you will have noticed that I have taken all my belongings. This is because I am no longer living with you. My friend James Potter invited me to take residence with him, and I have gladly accepted._

 _From_

 _Your ex loving son Sirius_

 _P.S: I have already took the liberty of blackening my name off the Black family tree._

Confident with the message he picked an owl and sent it off, making sure that the letter was firmly in the bird's beak. Glancing at his watch, he noticed the time and quickly scurried into the great hall.

Marlene was standing there, and he quickened his pace to be nearer to her.

Looking at her was giving him a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. She had changed out of the baggy clothes that she was wearing at breakfast and now wore a knee length black skirt, a grey three quarter length top, and had her black hair straight down to her waist. Her lips were coloured in a darkish nude colour, and she had applied her usual makeup: she looked stunning. Sirius couldn't find the correct words to say to her as he approached the woman in question. Noticing this, a smile graced her lips.

"Well well well. Have I made the great Sirius Black speechless? This is certainly one for the history books!" The persona that she radiated was confidence, but Sirius saw the glimmer of nerves in the corner of her eye.

"You look incredible." He said honestly and leant in to place his lips on hers, but before he could she was walking away from him.

"Sirius. Despite what you, and now everyone at the breakfast table this morning thinks, we are not in a friends with benefits relationship, and never will be. Understand me? This is purely friendship."

"Pfft, friendship. If you thought that then you wouldn't have dressed up for me then, would you?" He instantly regretted saying this, seeing the look of anger gracing her face.

"Sirius. Black." She said, accentuating each word by prodding her finger at his muscled chest. "I will let you know one fact about women that we wish that every man on this earth knew. We do not wake up in the morning, and decide how we look to impress you. We do not think, oh I better wear this nude lipstick just for him. We wear it because it gives us confidence, it gives us the chance to look past a mirror or see a reflection of ourselves somewhere and feel good about how we look. Women will never dress up for men, and I will never dress up for you.

"Sirius Black, I am sick of you thinking that the earth revolves around you. How come I have you one day kissing me, and the next walking up to other girls in our year and finding a broom closet later? I'm past this and I'm past you. Oh, and whilst I was thinking this through, I've changed my decision. I'm not going to Hogsmead with you today. Instead I accepted Andrews offer from our year."

The ugly green monster roared in his stomach. Maybe he had been a little unfair to her, but nothing that would constitute her taking _Andrew Marrs._ He was trying to change recently! Yes he'd flirted a little with some of the others in their year, but didn't she see that she was making him a changed man? For Merlin's sake, he had only kissed her for the past two months!

"Andrew Marrs?" Sirius stated coldly.

"Yes," She replied, her tone matching his perfectly, "And look, there he is! Andrew sweetie!"

" _Sweetie?"_ He replied, trying to mask his emotions and sound impassive but from the gleam in her eye he could tell that it wasn't working.

"Excuse me please while I go on my date with a man who properly values me."

She waved at someone behind Sirius's head, and he growled in response. How dare Andrew Marrs steal _HIS_ girl! Maybe she wasn't his technically, but in every other sense she was.

He hurried out to grab a carriage headed for Hogsmead; sadly he could see the creatures that pulled them. Getting into one, his thoughts then turned to the girl who had just rejected him in the entirety of the Great Hall. Although he should feel embarrassed, he was feeling rather sorry for the fact that he had not claimed her in time to make her his; this just made him want her more and he felt more determined to prove it in some way. This was after he had split up the 'lovebirds' of course.

He felt the carriage suddenly jolt, and realised that he had arrived at Hogsmead. Let the day begin.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sirius Upcoming Event

Sirius entered Hogsmead, a grimace in place of his usual scowl. He stood and watched the world go by for a moment, and let his thoughts wander.

Droplets of sunlight shone onto rocks holding melted snow: people were huddled in the sunlight to gain some warmth, giggling or laughing. Droplets of snow were falling in the sky, seemingly blocking out the shaft of light that had descended onto Hogsmead.

One woman in particular pulled his attention to her almost immediately, and with a small sad sigh he observed her from afar like he never had before.

Her chocolate brown hair swung widely around her in a beautiful circle as she enjoyed the weather. Sirius's heart sprang out of his chest as he observed her, and at once he gathered himself. He was going to gather James, buy some books that he needed, talk to him about a plan that he had for the holidays and then see what would happen. Set with his plan, he continued on the way to find James.

Entering the bookshop, he spotted a mass of red hair and made his way over to Lily.

"Hey Lils. Seen James anywhere?"

"Lily! I bought the books for you, and although it was tricky I managed the extendable charm on the bag to fit all ten books in this bag without them being too heavy." He said, a goofy expression on his face. He noticed that his eyes never left Lily, he was attentive to her every move and every time she even swayed, his body mirrored hers as if he could protect her from anything. Sirius supposed that this was a good thing as although this was Hogsmead Voldemort was growing stronger by the day, and he supposed it was only a matter of time before the Order of the Phoenix gang were personally attacked by one of his supporters.

"Thanks Potter." She said, a small smile dawning on her face.

"Oh hey Sirius! Didn't see you there for a while."

"Its ok mate," he said "I was wondering if I could talk to you outside for a little bit? Nothing important, only if you can."

James looked longingly at Lily for her to deny him leaving but alas, she had already returned to her world of books. "Yeah, ok, but only for five minutes."

"Great." They made their way outside, and Sirius kicked the snow around for a little bit until James had shifted the bag onto his shoulder and was ready to begin. "So, James, you know how I'm staying at your house for the break? Well I was wondering if we should invite the others. You know Lily, Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene? Just to make it interesting. I mean it is our last year, and this way you can really protect Evans more where you know where she is. Plus, that way she can't evade the ball that your parents always have, and you can finally try to act the moves out."

James grinned, filling his face with happiness and mischief at the same time. "Great plan mate! We should totally ask them. I trust you to ask Marlene, I'll ask Lily and Alice and Remus and Peter already know that they're invited."

"My pleasure." Sirius replied. "Now I will leave you with Lily on your small date, and I will go find Marlene. Excuse me…" he continued on his way, slightly digging his feet in the ground with glee as he made his way closer to Marlene and that _thing._

He approached and turned on the cheek: "Well hello there sweetheart. Sorry to interrupt this… well I would call it a date but then I would be lying, wouldn't I? After all Marlene has standards far about you, Andrew." He scowled in response, but Sirius high with the smile that his speech had produced from Marlene pushed on: "Anyone darling, James was just telling me how he was inviting everyone to his house for the break, you know, the main four and three girls. Anyway, we're set for everyone to go, so I was wondering would you do me the hour of coming on my arm? James has his annual ball held on that holiday anyway and I would be absolutely delighted if you accepted my offer of me to the ball. Granted that you say yes, I will take Andrew here and dispose of him so that you can go shopping for an exquisite dress for an equally exquisite woman."

"Well well well Sirius, you make an offer that I can't refuse. And" she said, directing this remark to Andrew "Although I have fully enjoyed my day with you today, I'm sorry to say Andrew I see you as only a very good friend. I have enjoyed my few brief hours with you, but I'm afraid that that is all the time that we will be spending together. Please do enjoy the rest of your day." She walked of, shaking her hips a little to draw his attention as she went in the doorway of Flourish and Blotts. Sirius clicked his heels a little as he walked away from Andrew, victory filling him from head to toe.

He then finished up in Hogsmead, grabbing a few things such as some wizarding robes, and some books before grabbing a carriage on the way back. He thought about the smile that his speech had gotten from her, and a warmth feeling spread into him from head to toe. He couldn't stop thinking about her smile, her looks, and her persona. Just her.

All of a sudden, James bounded into the carriage just before it began moving, gleaming from head to toe.

"She said yes! She said yes! She's coming to mine for the holidays!" he said excitedly.

"That's great mate!" He said excitedly.

"Roll on tomorrow." He said, still gleaming.

Sirius smiled as he picked up his and Marlene's case. The Hogwarts train boomed in the background, as a group of them piled onto the train in search of a carriage. As one was located moments later, they piled in, Sirius helping everyone to place their trunks above their heads. With seven of them in the carriage, it was a bit of a squeeze but he decided to solve this problem by using this as an excuse to pull Marlene practically onto his lap. After discussing how excited they all were for the upcoming wizards ball at James's house, he felt Marlene's head droops onto his chest as her arms encircled him. A delicate smile filled her face, and at this precise moment he recognised the feeling blooming in him.

He had fallen in love.


End file.
